Delia Peabody
Introduction Free-ager parents. Eve Dallas's current partner, Co-habitating with Ian McNab. Eve noticed Peabody as an Officer in "Glory in Death" and made her an aide to train. Peabody becomes a Detective in "Imitation in Death" and thus, Eve's partner. Peabody is girly, sensitive and fun-loving, balancing Eve's cynicism. They make a good team, with Peabody often being the "Good Cop". In "New York to Dallas", Peabody receives a Medal of honor for uncovering a corrupt cop unit in Illegals from "Treachery in Death". Her relation with Ian McNab is often a source of embarrassment for Eve, especially when she talks of their physical relation. But despite the comic relief of their conversations, Eve finds them perfect for each other. Another running gag in the series is Peabody's obsession with her weight and love for frivolity including cosmetics and food. Peabody is one of the few people who are aware of Eve's traumatic past and childhood abuse. Descriptions *She has a calm, serious face.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 24 **Peabody said she's got "this little pouch. Jake called it my jelly belly."Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 281 *A sturdy body and dark, straight hair.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 14 *Peabody clomped;Seduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), p. 74 then clicked;Remember When (ISBN 0-425-19547-3), pp. 287, 288 then walked almost soundlessly when she started wearing airsneaks;Divided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), p. 19 then she boinged.Divided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), p. 227 *She has a sturdy body with dark brown hair, with a sassy little flip at her nape,Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 21 that frames her square faceStrangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 4 (square-jawed).Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 370 **Though not comfortably/easily, Peabody is strong enough to carry Dallas down two levels of stairs.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 59, 60 *She has dark eyesSalvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 3 (brown eyes),Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 23 a sassy little flip at the ends of her dark hair,Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 15; Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 9; Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 20 and a square face.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 19; Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 9 *Peabody has a "very nice rack."Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 72 *Her hair was pulled back in a stubby little tail that left her square face unframed and seemed to enlarge her brown eyes.Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 17 Personality *Dutiful, cool and unperturbed *Peabody is dependableImmortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 98 and efficient.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 181 *Peabody said she prefers affection and companionship in sexual encounters.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 100 *In Immortal in Death, Eve said Peabody's got potential - brains and guts.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 116 *When Peabody interviews witnesses or interrogates suspects, she has a 'confide-in-me' tone of voice that Eve thinks is one of her finest tools.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 326 *When Peabody arrived at the scene where Ava Marsterson was murdered, she said, "Black magic. Bad juju."Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 18 She said that to make two people behave in a way opposed to their character, they could be dealing with a spell; Peabody said something was in that suite, something left over.Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), pp. 40, 41 *Peabody said she enjoyed hearing about people's lives, especially when it involves sex.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 27 *Peabody giggles.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 247 *Speaking of the impression Amaryllis Coltraine left with people, Peabody said, "I guess you don't think of how many people you brush up against, or how they might remember you. ... It all matters, what we leave behind with the people we brush up against."Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 58 *Peabody said she hates bathing suits; she hate her in bathing suits.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 116 *Peabody is constantly worried that her ass is too big or that eating or drinking something good will make it bigger. Family *Family: Sam and Phoebe Peabody; Zeke Peabody is one of her brothers; she has one or two sisters. (Peabody's YANNIs) *She said her father likes to build things and her parents are Free Agers. She said she has two brothers and a sister;Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 32 Zeke is the 'baby'.Loyalty in Death (ISBN 0-425-17140-X), p. 26 **She said her brother wanted to be a carpenter and her sister, a farmer.Rapture in Death (ISBN 0-425-15518-8), p. 117 **Her sister is a farmer.Rapture in Death (ISBN 0-425-15518-8), p. 117Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 279 **One of Peabody's sisters is addicted on a daytime serial, The Heart of Desire (Desire being a small, charming seaside town but intrigue under the surface).Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 237 *She has many cousins ("my cousins are legion"Concealed in Death, Chapter 3. and "I’ve got dozens of cousins. Pretty great cousins."Echoes in Death, Chapter 21.). **Has a cousin in a Wiccan coven in Cincinnati, Ohio.Ceremony in Death (ISBN 0-425-15762-8), p. 17 **She said she had some soothing candles that her cousin made.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 242 **Peabody had a second cousin who drowned when he was a kid. Innocent in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15401-0), p. 280 **Peabody has a cousin who made it to the Regional Ballet Company in Denver.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 52 **Peabody has a cousin who makes soaps and body creams.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 61 **One cousin is named Freida.Judgment in Death (ISBN 0-425-17630-4), p. 19 **Another cousin is named Rainbow.Concealed in Death, Chapter 3. *Will make deadpan references to her granny on occasion. ** Boomer's apartment building reminded her of her granny's house.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 30 ** Her 98-year-old granny had five lovers at the same time last month; Peabody hopes to take after her.Ceremony in Death (ISBN 0-425-15762-8), pp. 17, 18 **Peabody's granny is of Polish descent ("My granny's a Norwicki") and makes sassafras tea.''Thankless in Death'', Chapter 13. *Has an aunt, Miriam, who's been married to her Uncle Jim for over forty years. They don't talk about Jim's work and Miriam has no idea how much Jim makes a year. They have four kids and nine grandkids.Judgment in Death (ISBN 0-425-17630-4), p. 19 *Phoebe Peabody did some little theater when Peabody was growing up, and two of her cousins are actors, both live stage and small screen stuff. Her great-grandmother was a performance artist in San Francisco, before she retired.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 27 *One of Peabody's great-aunts is obsessed about making the bed as soon as she’s out of it every morning, because if she keels over and dies, she doesn't want anybody thinking she's a careless housekeeper.Divided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), p. 148 *Peabody's great-aunt Josie died eight years ago (c. 2052) and came back half a dozen times to nag her great-uncle Phil about fixing the leaky toilet. She left him alone after he called the plumber.Haunted in Death (ISBN 0-515-14117-8), p. 9 *Peabody said her mother, her grandmother, and her sister bakes bread; her father gets his hands in sometimes. Peabody said she doesn't do it much and not in a while.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 254, 255 History *Peabody said that when she was sixteen, she was obsessed with music, vid stars, and January Olsen.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 126 *In Glory in Death, Peabody showed light disdain for civilian delicacy when C. J. Morse threw up after finding the body of Louise Kirski.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 168 *Tagged Boomer as a weasel of Eve's. *Peabody was a Girl Scout (all the way to Eagle) Loyalty in Death (ISBN 0-425-17140-X), p. 338 *Peabody was a Golden Glove shortstop while at the Academy.Rapture in Death (ISBN 0-425-15518-8), p. 232 **In Ceremony in Death, Eve asked, "Baseball's closing in on the league titles, isn't it, Peabody?" Peabody sneezed again. "Baseball? I guess. Arena ball's my game."Ceremony in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-15762-6), p. 149 Personal Relationships *Jake Casto called Peabody 'DeeDee' and they began a sexual relationship on July 1, 2058.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 117, 118, 184 *McNab and Peabody instituted Date Night when they realized they didn't want the cohab thing to take the romance out of things.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), pp. 39, 56 **There are no plans for Peabody and McNab to have children; find Nora's comments here. *Peabody and McNab agreed that they preferred noisy, crowded clubs better than grown-up, sophisticated ones.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 74 The Job 'Advancement' *When Peabody was a rookie and new to New York (four or five years ago), the police did a public service thing at the schools; Deena MacMasters was Peabody's liaison - student guide - at the school. Last year, Deena contacted Peabody for help with a report on Free-Agers.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 20 *Brought on by Eve as temporary aide in Glory in Death; Peabody was working the parade for Freedom of the Six Counties Day when Eve contacted her about how she found Louise Kirski's body. She was with the four oh two.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 259 *Feeney said Peabody was good; slow and thorough. Eve agreed and said she'd move upGlory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 260 as she has a sharp eye and good instincts.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 280 *Peabody is permanently attached to Homicide in Immortal in Death.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 280 *Made a permanent aide in Rapture in Death. *Becomes Detective 3rd Grade at the end of Imitation in Death. (Peabody's YANNIs) **Dallas, Peabody's trainer and later partner, says "I trained her to work a case. She was already a cop."Strangers in Death, Chapter 9. *First cold case closed – Marsha Stibbs murder (Reunion in Death) *Peabody is awarded the NYPSD's Meritorious Police Duty Honor for Integrity in late summer 2060, for her role in ''Treachery in Death''.''New York to Dallas'', Chapters 1 and 2. 'Views' *Dallas assesses Peabody's interrogation skills like this: "Your natural technique is to finesse, to relate and use that to cause the suspect to relate to you. It’s a good trait, Peabody. You can pull out the whoop-ass when you need to, but you’re better with the grease."Treachery in Death, Chapter 2. *Peabody says "I’ve been scared before. You’ve got to be scared going into some situations or you’re just stupid."''Treachery in Death'', Chapter 3. *Peabody said that some days she can't believe she made it to New York, Cop Central, Dallas, a detective's shield. And she knows somebody's going to take a good look and say, what the hell, and send her back to the farm.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 334 *Peabody is sometimes uncomfortable in the morgue when autopsies are in progress.Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 32 Nicknames * She-body by McNabDivided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), pp. 352, 353; Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 121; Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 335; Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 247 * DeeDee by Jake Casto''Immortal in Death, (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 117, 118, 184 * ''Detective Baby by McNab and Dallas''Survivor in Death, (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 278 * In ''Salvation in Death, McNab referred to her as a 'bleeding heart' prompting Dallas to later call her 'Detective Bleeding Heart'.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 313, 315 * Callendar called her "the Peamiester".Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 327 * Peabody is called "Detective Skank" by Eve Fantasy in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-23589-8), p. 150 Interesting Facts *Peabody is a Sagittarius, which would mean her birthday is somewhere between Nov. 23 and Dec. 21 Ceremony in Death (ISBN 0-425-15762-8), p. 33 *Peabody may be two or three years older than Troy Trueheart (age 22)Conspiracy in Death (ISBN 0-425-16813-1), p. 17 *Peabody said she wasn't even competent at science.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 34 *Peabody "kind of likes" numbers''Born in Death'', chapter 9. (as in accounting or math) but also calls herself "math-impaired".Born in Death, chapter 16. *Peabody drinks her coffee "light" (with cream)Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 236; Divided in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15154-0), p. 64 or "light and sweet" (with cream and sugar).Conspiracy in Death (ISBN 0-425-16813-1), p. 15; Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 36; Memory in Death (ISBN 0-425-21073-1), p. 37 She drinks her tea with milk and one sugar.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 157 *Peabody likes cream-filled doughnuts.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 87McNab tells her, "Got your cream-filled with sugar glaze right here.” ''Celebrity in Death'', Chapter 18. *Peabody wanted to be a dancer.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 52 *She has off-planet clearance as it's a job requirement. Midnight in Death (ISBN 0-515-13109-1), p. 65 *Peabody has a stuffed bunny named Mister Fluffytail.Visions in Death (ISBN 0-425-20300-X), p. 279 *Peabody was no particular fan of anything that skittered or slithered.Divided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), p. 190 **She doesn't like mice.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 267 *When Peabody lost a twenty dollar bet with Dallas, she complained that the money would come out of her Roarke fund. The Roarke fund is money Peabody has saved every payday and, when she has a decent amount, is planning to have Roarke invest it for her.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 252 *Nadine, Peabody, and Louise were making plans for the bridal shower/bachelorette party in Salvation.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 78, 79, 170, 208 **Peabody is Louise's bridal attendant.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 6 *Peabody was holo'd for the first time in Kindred in Death.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 289 *She likes football. "Everybody wears those tight pants and has big shoulders."Thankless in Death, Chapter 17. YANNIs *Promotion/Rank **Dallas recommends her for consideration for promotion to Detective First Grade in Purity in DeathPurity in Death (ISBN 0-425-18630-X), p. 249 though, at the end of Imitation in Death, she is referred to as Detective Third Grade.Imitation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-19158-3), p. 340 (return to section) *Siblings **Peabody said she has two brothers and a sister.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 32 **She said Zeke is the 'baby'Loyalty in Death (ISBN 0-425-17140-X), p. 26 though, later, she said, "Older siblings have to beat on younger ones. Zeke used to just about drill a hole in my ribs with his finger. I really miss him."Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), p. 240 **She also said that "One of my sisters is ... totally hooked on The Heart of Desire."Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 237 **Peabody said her mother, her grandmother, and her sister bakes bread; her father gets his hands in sometimes. Peabody said she doesn't do it much and not in a while.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 254, 255 (return to section) **In Memory In Death, Eve gave Peabody and McNab a gift of transportation to Scotland for Christmas.citation needed ... In Missing In Death, McNab mentioned his uncle Jacko, and Peabody said, "I met him last Thanksgiving when we went to Scotland."Missing in Death (978-0-515-14718-6), p. 65 References Peabody, Delia Peabody, Delia Peabody, Delia Peabody, Delia